1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a chemicals mixing container which contains two kinds of chemicals in isolation from each other and which, at a time of use, allows those chemicals to be mixed together inside the container before being discharged. For example, the invention relates to such a chemicals mixing container as a dental cement capsule which contains a powder material and a liquid material as the two kinds of chemicals in isolation from each other and which allows the powder material and the liquid material to be mixed together before being discharged.
2. Description of the Related Art
For chemicals mixing containers such as dental cement capsules, it is desired that with two kinds of chemicals such as a powder material and a liquid material stored in isolation from each other, the chemicals mixing container is enabled to, at the time of use, mix together the two kinds of chemicals inside the chemicals mixing container and to eject the resulting mixture (or reaction product) from the chemicals mixing container with the least possible residues of the mixture.
Among conventional chemicals mixing containers is one in which a mixing chamber for mixing together two kinds of chemicals is formed by a tubular shaped cylinder with one end sealed by an end wall, and a piston for ejecting the mixture of chemicals (see, e.g., JP 2007-61633 and JP S63-264055). In order to allow the mixture of chemicals to be discharged without remainders, the configuration of an end face of the piston needs to have such a copied form as to be closely contactable with an inner wall surface of an end wall of the cylinder roughly without clearances. As a result of this, there would be some cases where an inner wall surface of the cylindrical portion of the cylinder and the inner wall surface of the end wall of the cylinder or an end face of the piston forms as narrow an interior angle as 90° or smaller so that chemicals tend to be accumulated at corners of the mixing chamber, making it impossible to achieve uniform stirring and mixing of chemicals.